The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including an electrophotographic copying machine and, more particularly, to a power control means of an electronic apparatus including an electrophotographic copying machine in response to surrounding brightness.
A conventional electronic apparatus including an electrophotographic copying machine is equipped with no means for automatically switching off the machine in response to a decrease in the surrounding brightness. For example, once the copying machine is powered, some members such as its fixing roller are being powered to await a possible copying operation unless its power-off switch is actuated. That is, it may be impossible to automatically switch off the machine and save power as far as the power-off switch is not actuated even in the condition that there will be no possibility of operating the machine, for example, when it becomes darker at the office because the person has been out of the office and switched off the office lights, but forgotten to switch off the machine.